


A/B/O Omegaverse: Sidney’s resource document.

by Sidneystarr



Series: Nontradtional A/B/O dynamics [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidneystarr/pseuds/Sidneystarr
Summary: This is a piece which helps to make sense of my Omegaverse. I may add to or remove things from this from time to time.You’re free to use it to make your own Omegaverse but please credit me.
Series: Nontradtional A/B/O dynamics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590811
Kudos: 9





	A/B/O Omegaverse: Sidney’s resource document.

This is the resource document I use when writing my Omegaverse.

It’s still a WIP but I will be adding more Onn Nintura and the world that they live in tonight.

You may use this in your future work but please do link back to me and credit me.

Alphas:

Large and physically imposing, they’re almost always totems with predatory animal species. (Eg. Lion, Jaguar, coyote). Males and females are capable of impregnating Omegas and Sigmas, they are capable of bearing children but have subpar fertility.

Average height: anywhere from 4’11 (smaller carnivores) to 6’10 (larger animals)

Average weight: 100lbs-500lbs

Pheromones: Capable of inducing fear/arousal in Lower ranked Alphas, Omegas and Betas. Induced parental/protective/aggression instincts in Sigmas. Typically heady, musky scents. Strong and masculine fragrances observed.

Sociology: Generally either occupying high positions in society or reclusive loners. Alpha Oblige - set of laws governing Alpha behaviour, including the need to protect and serve Omegas/Betas.

Stotting: When faces with a potential Alpha, another Alpha will show off through feats of strength, dominance and aggression to get the competition to back down. If all else fails, Alphas will engage in a fight. Alpha Alpha friendships are rarer than other dynamic friendships due to natural aggression, though some totems are known to be sociable (eg dogs or wolves).

Betas:

Based on Omnivorous totems, they lack any defining features and are frequently seem in backline positions in society. They have similar ability to impregnate and be impregnated by their mate of choice. Typically omnivorous species (eg. Chickens, monkeys, crows). Generally average sized.

Average height: 5’2-6’2

Average weight: 110lbs-220lbs

Pheromones: Scant pheromones, mostly citrusy or gender neutral scents. Do not invoke a particular reaction in any dynamic.

Sociology: Typically the followers in society, they manage many middle level positions and are frequently found in healthcare and STEM. They have the greatest tendency to intermarry.

Omegas:

Traditionally comprised of only herbivores (eg. Rabbits, deer, impalas) they occupy the position of a caged bird in society. Viewed as absolutely essential for the continuation of society, they’re recruited after presenting for a special course that trains them on their biology and prepares them for a job as a homemaker. They have few legal rights, all which are passed on through their parents or spouse. They do not work and many companies will not hire them as causing an Omegas’s drop is a punishable offence.

Average height: 4’10 - 5’10

Average weight: 90lbs - 190lbs

Pheromones: Typically sweet and feminine scents like jasmine or bakery breads. Indices arousal in Alphas and protective instincts in Sigmas.

Sociology: Typically believed to have maternal instincts (how true is that is up to debate), they are excluded from formal education and training, instead undergoing special training to become homemakers upon their first heat. They do not work and are generally not allowed out without a chaperone and once married never work. If an Omega is convicted of an offence, they’re typically sent to ‘Breeding Centres’ where they’re used to breed children or are sent to brothels. Omegas Typically are claimed by an Alpha when they turn sixteen, or after their breeding training. One Alpha is entitled to one Omega of their choosing.

Heat: For 4-7 days every 3 months an Omega goes into heat. Once in heat they experience among other symptoms, heightened sex drive, elevated basal body temperature, excessive lubrication, aggression and nesting tendencies. Mating during this period has a 65% chance of impregnation. Omegas can sire children but have subpar fertility.

Nesting: Omegas will make a nest when stressed, angry, sad or gestating.

Drop: Omegas may drop under high stress or from severe trauma. The symptoms follow that of a human miscarriage but due to the deep attachment of the fetus, uterine hemorrhage tends to be more severe.

Sigma Almost always dangerous herbivores (eg. Rhino, warthog, bull) they are a form of Omega who is tasked with protecting the weaker Omegas. Large and imposing size, generally capable of subduing a lone Alpha. Have very strong protective/parental instincts and are on par in strength with an Alpha when not in heat. They’re very fertile and can be impregnated extremely easy (95% as opposed to a 65% chance per heat cycle.) Sigmas can impregnate mates but unlike Omegas, do not have subpar fertility.

Average height: 5’4-7’

Average weight: 130lbs - 700lbs

Sociology: Typically loners, the aggressive nature of most Sigmas prevents them from being mated as they resist an Alphas attempt to control. They live on the outskirts of society, frequently acting as sentinels for the Omega roadwork or as hired muscle. Many become Omega activists and fight for Omega rights.

Sidney’s omegaverse:

Exposition: Animal totems align themselves with humans, called pack mates during birth. This determines the position on the persons food chain and how they’d be seen. Genetic research on this subject is patchy and most assume that magical forces are at play.

Pack mates exhibiting some secondary characteristics of an animal, they typically behave in somewhat animalistic ways, growling, purring and whining. They can possess anything from animal tails and ears to muzzles and feathers. Pack mates do not mate for life, despite the common belief that they do. Any Omega who has been mated to an Alpha is considered used goods due to the tradition of biting into the back of the neck to leave a mark by the Alpha.

Biology:

Pack mates are a hermaphroditic species, with two sexes and three secondary genders. At puberty (ages 12-18), pack mates present into one of four dynamics, Alphas, Betas, Omegas and Sigmas. All species of males have a vaginal canal in place of the testicles and perineum that ascends into a uterus. They give birth vaginally. All females have a hyena like pseudopenis that extends during rut. Females have two (ZZ) chromosomes while males have one Z and one W chromosome (ZW).

Scenting:

Scent glands present on the neck, wrist and groin allow pack mates to scent their mates, property and friends while giving off chemical indications of their mood, fertility and social status.

Heat cycles:

Instead of a menstrual cycle, Pack mates have a three-month estrus cycle. Only Omegas and Sigmas go into heat, while Alphas rut. Betas do not undergo cycles unless triggered by a chemical signal, wherein they mature into Omegas or Alphas depending on the chemical signal given.

Knotting:

In the base of the penis or pseudopenis, the Alpha has a bulb of muscle that swells up to form a knot. This knot is pushed into the Omega during climax and stays inside the Omega for anywhere from 3-10 minutes. Sperm is continuously deposited into the Omega until it deflates. The vaginal canal of Alphas also has a similar donut shaped ring of tissue that clenches onto the Omega/Sigma’s penis and prevents withdrawl. 

Lifespan:

No upper limit due to medical advances but degenerative diseases used to limit lifespans to 75 years. Omegas used to have slightly longer lifespans than Alphas due to lack of inter/intra dynamic violence.

Diet:

Depends, Omegas are usually herbivorous, Betas omnivores and Alphas carnivores.

Society and culture:

Pack mate society is highly hierarchical; with Alphas at the top followed by Betas and Omegas. Sigmas generally do not partake in mainstream society and are shunned as outcasts and outsiders. Prostitution is legal, and many older Omegas find sex work the only kind of work that does not discriminate.

Alphas:

The CEOs, upper management and highly ranked politicians. They abide by the full legal clauses binding Betas plus an additional contract of rights called Alpha Oblige, that binds them as protectors of a pack. They frequently fight and perform shows of dominance among other Alphas. After their first rut, they’re entitled to take on a single Omega in which they marry and bond to. Unruly Alphas have the tendency to commit crimes and some of the worst and most violent crimes are caused by errant Alphas.

These rules include, but are not limited to:

1\. I, as an Alpha swear to protect and defend any Omegas or Betas should harm come of them.

2\. I, as an Alpha, swear to never abuse my position of power and authority.

3\. I, as an Alpha will take (01) one mate within five years of my first rut as assigned by the Government.

4\. I, as an Alpha swear to never mistreat or harm my Omega in my care mentally, emotionally, sexually or physically.

5\. If I am found to be in violation of these set of rules, I submit myself to investigation by the Court of Omega Affairs and if proven guilty of breaking oath submit myself to an acceptable punishment as decided by the Court.

Betas:

There is no overt discrimination, legal or otherwise against Betas. They blend into pack mate society well and work in a variety of fields, but the highest-ranking jobs are traditionally sealed off to them. They follow standard legal documents.

Omegas:

Seen as nurturers, caregivers and protectors they are unable to leave their homes past their first heat without a chaperone (Beta or Alpha). They are removed from standard education and placed in a special, four-year programme where they learn cooking, cleaning, homemaking, childrearing, grooming and how to please their partners. Following that, they are randomly assigned to an Alpha for marriage. They tend to wear elaborate and long attire, usually robes that expose the neck and shoulder area before they are married, after which they wear high-necked and modest attire and are legally required to wear face-veils in some jurisdictions. Omegas are forbidden from working for fear of inducing a drop and due to the mistaken belief that they are unsuitable for standard work. Omegas do not follow any laws that Betas and Alphas abide by, but heed a separate contract titled The Omega Charter. The laws include,

1\. I, as an Omega swear never to perform adultery.

2\. I, as an Omega swear never to covet another Alpha.

3\. I, as an Omega swear to satisfy my Alpha in mental, emotional and physical ways.

4\. I, as an Omega swear to bear the state a minimum of (02) two children.

5\. I, as an Omega swear to never leave my dwelling unguided unless accompanied by a suitable chaperone.

6\. I, as an Omega swear to protect my virtue and chastity.

Sigma:

There is severe discrimination against Sigmas, being seen as freaks of nature they are ostracized from mainstream society. They work underground as bouncers and rescue workers, utilizing their superior strength and size to their advantage. They are expected to follow the Omega contracts and Omega rules, but many refuse to do so and as a result are barred from mainstream society. Sigmas do not have similar violent tendencies like Alphas and do not engage in as much violent crime.

Marriage:

The marriage ceremony of Alphas and Omegas is typically initiated after the Alpha has claimed his Omega. The ceremony takes place within one week of the claiming, the groom typically presenting a large amount of money to the bride’s family. The duo are betrothed in a ceremony where the Omega’s Alpha attaches a red knot to the trail of their dress or robe. The Alpha then slices the knot with their claws, retying the severed end to their attire. The Alpha then bites the back of the Omega’s neck, scarring them. Divorce is only legal for Alphas.

Pregnancy and birth:

Omegas carry the child, referred to as a pup, for up to 10 months with pregnancy symptoms exhibited by the Omega being like that of human females. Prior to giving birth, Omegas will make a nest in a small enclosed area and hide. After the gestation period the Omega will give birth, almost always aided by a midwife in their nest. C-sections are extraordinarily rare. Twins and triplets are extremely uncommon events, with only 3,630 documented cases in the past century. Post birth, Omegas lactate with the males growing up to an A cup. Females experience a cup size increase of up to 3 cups.

Dressing:

Alphas and Betas:

Standard fashions of the 2100’s.

Omegas:

Unmarried Omegas wear long robes or dresses that expose their neck and shoulders, form-fitting clothing, wear flashy makeup, manicures and special crowns designating their status.

Married Omegas wear modest dress, with high necklines and tight, fitted clothing. They wear differently designed crowns, with some states requiring them to wear face veils.

Note:

Culturally significant disorders.

Partial Estrogen Insensitivity Syndrome:

A small proportion (2-5% depending on population and parameters used) of natal females (ZZ) are resistant to the effects of estrogen. This is due to a sex-linked recessive disorder on the Z chromosome. They grow up and develop male secondary sex characteristics, acting like males and lack any discernible breast tissue. They may become pregnant but have subpar fertility and lack the female’s pseudopenis.

They are considered freaks of nature by mainstream society and like Sigmas, face social ostracization. Some Alphas have intense sexual attraction to them and there is an illegal sex trade specifically catering to them.

Gaia:

Basic Geology:  
The planet where Nintura is situated in. It's a very lush planet, three times the size of the earth with with 300% greater square metre covered by plant life as opposed to earth. Average CO2 content is higher (1000 ppm) and higher oxygen concentration (30%). Nintura is 60% water and 40% land, with 90% of all water being freshwater. Mineral/rare earth metal/metal deposits are abundant, much more so than on earth.

Nintura is home to 5.2 million different species of plant, animal, fungal and microbial life.

Demographics survey (as of 2176):

Total Population - 5.2 billion  
Female - 2.6 billion  
Male - 2.6 billion  
Omega - 2.6 billion  
Alpha - 2.6 billion  
Beta- 10 million 

Nintura:

The city that this Omegaverse takes place in. Capital of Elois, southwestern continent that flanks the Capricorn Grand Lake. The city is a service based economy, specializing in Magical and occult research and it's thriving lifted car component manufacturing business. Like all pack mate societies, Nintura is run according to a strict hierarchy, with the Alphas on top, followed by Betas and Omegas. Ninturans are bound by Eloian state legislature whilst also abiding to additional state and city ordinances. It is widely considered to be a Republic with Social Democratic social policies with relatively Neoliberal market policies. Nintura is separated into four districts, Daze, Fog, Smog and Haze.

General Statistics:

Crime rate:  
1\. Rape - 19.2 per 100,000  
2\. Murder - 1.0 per 100,000  
3\. Domestic Violence – 6/100 Omegas, Alphas – unknown, 13/100 Betas

Rates may be deceptive as few incidences of rape and domestic violence are reported to the police. This is because Omegas are often penalized for sexual promiscuity and have few legal assets.

Culture:

Descended from the aboriginals of the Smiling Wolf tribe, the city of Nintura was part of a group of Native Eloisan tribes that eventually resettled and developed the land into Nintura in 1966. The city remained fairly underdeveloped until 2000, when high levels of occult activity found by geologist Ernest Fullbright. Ever since then Elois has become the hub for occult energy extraction. 

Nintura is known for its vibrant performing arts scene and its sex trade, both which are fully legal and regulated. Several multimillionaire artists have emerged from the Daze district


End file.
